Mr Williams
by orangepencils
Summary: They speak. They wonder about him, about his life. His secrets that he doesn't share. What happened to him. Why has he come to this point? AU


**Mr. Williams**

**306**

**This is an experimental piece I wrote while in class. I wasn't high on anything and the inspiration hit me real hard. The class was dull so I wrote it out just as it came to me. Please notice what is not said but implied. Explanations will be given at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I love it!**

Mr. Williams

_Mr. Williams…_

"Look, he has bags under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping again."

_Mr. Williams…_

"Isn't it strange? He always looks so tired; I wonder why."

"I heard he's having trouble at home; you know?"

_Mr. Williams…_

"That's impossible! I don't think he has someone in his life."

"I heard that he's really close with the home economics teacher, what's her name, Mrs. K?"

"Nah, they're just friends."

"My friend saw him kiss her on the cheek once."

_Mr. Williams…_

"That doesn't mean anything. He's close with the French teacher too."

"True. My sister had him as a teacher a few years back. She told me he was more jovial back then. What happened?"

"And what about the ring on his finger?"

"I think he's married."

_Mr. Williams…_

"Wouldn't we have heard of a wife?"

"He's very reserved."

"I don't think he has a wife."

"A lover then?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

_Mr. Williams, Mr. Williams…_

"My older brother once picked up his wallet when he dropped it and a picture of a guy fell out."

"What does this mean?"

"Why is he always so tired?"

_Mr. Williams…!_

"Well, if he has someone in his life, then he's probably up all night with them; know what I mean?"

"But he's always so sad looking."

_Mr. Williams?_

"He doesn't joke around as much…"

"Sometimes after class, he just stares out of the window. He looks so melancholic."

_Mr. Williams…_

"But he's so dedicated to his work. He really helps us out in class."

"Why doesn't he just take a day off or something?"

_Mr. Williams!..._

"Class, please sit down."

"He's so tired."

"I need to have my cell phone out today. I'm expecting an important call; I apologize for the inconvenience."

"His wife is going to give birth; that's it!"

"Maybe it was a complicated pregnancy."

_Mr. Williams, Mr. Williams!_

"He's playing with his ring again."

"Tough relationship? Abuse?"

_Mr. Williams._

"Excuse me, I have to go!"

_Mr. Williams…_

Wisps of silver hair, matted together, sweated down, dishevelled in the wrong way, paler skin than usual, parched lips, little tint gone, thrashing about, peeked fever.

"Hush love, I'm home."

"Why?"

_Mr. Williams…_

"They called me, said you weren't doing well."

"Your class…"

"They can do with a sub for now. I don't like it. I don't like this."

_Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams!_

"Go back to them. I'll make it through."

"And what if you don't?"

…

_Mr. Williams?_

"I'll make it through."

"You're ill."

"Leave."

"I'm staying."

_Mr. Williams, !_

"Please."

"Don't."

"Now!"

_Mr. Williams._

"His eyes are red. He's been drinking?"

"No, he's been crying."

"A friend of mine had him before our class. She said he would turn away every now and then to hide his tears."

_Mr. Williams?_

"I feel so bad for him."

_Mr. Williams, please, you're standing on an edge, you're too close, help, don't do it, he won't want you to, he'll be fine, don't throw it away._

"Class dismissed."

"Did you see him?"

"The strange man?"

_Mr. Williams!_

"Some say he's headed this way."

"D'you think?..."

"Apparently they know each other."

"There's something off about him."

"He looks so self assured."

_Mr. Williams, Mr. Williams!_

"Class, settle down."

"I have something to tell you…"

_Mr. Williams, please, listen, the door, don't open it, he's not cured, it's a ruse, he only wants you to be safe, Mr. Williams!_

"Hey Matt."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I'm all better now."

"You should be resting."

"They say I need fresh air."

_Mr. Williams…_

"Because you're not well."

"I've been cooped up too long."

"You're dying! Of course you've been left inside!"

…_don't._

"Through sickness and in health."

"Please, go back home."

"Maybe you shouldn't come and see me. You don't look well."

"As if that would alleviate my problems! I can't let you go!"

_Stop it, Mr. Williams!_

"We had it good."

"It was a long time ago."

"They want me to enjoy life."

"How long?"

_Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams. You're standing on the edge, you're looking down at him, he sees you, but you don't. He's smiling at you and you feel it on your skin. Mr. Williams, Mr. Williams, I told you not to fight, warned you not to do it. Remember how you felt then. He's not quite far away, you see him but he doesn't. Find him again down that hill; he waits for you like he waits down his time._

"Long enough. We should go."

"Together?"

"Always."

_Mr. Williams… find your true smile once more; make sure he knows that you still worry over him even now. His cure is not permanent, but temporary. You don't know when it will all be over. Remember that._

_Mr. Williams…_

**OWARI**

**Things that are for sure a fact: Gilbert and Matthew are married. Matthew's a teacher. Gilbert has cancer. Matthew is not suicidal. The other dialogue is from the students. Things that are unknown and left to your interpretation: the thoughts in italics belong to someone, who, I don't know. Is Gilbert dead? Is Matthew delusional? Is this all a dream? I don't know. **

**Your thoughts are appreciated!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**I would like to direct you to this fabulous thing I'm doing. As a "thank-you-for-being-awesome-readers" present I am offering you all the chance to request a ONE-SHOT from me. [This is mainly due to the fact that my one-shot list is running short and low.] I'll put up the pairings or blah that you can request and all and then just gimme suggestions or themes or something. For more info, go to http:/ orangepencils. livejournal. com/ 48305. html and you can leave your requests there for I accept anonymous comments. Just add your name in the subject line. **

**You don't have to do this, but if you want, feel free to do it!**

**Started writing: October 4****th**** 2010, 1:56pm**

**Finished writing: October 4****th**** 2010, 2:54pm**

**Started typing: October 5****th**** 2010, 5:32pm**

**Finished typing: October 5****th**** 2010, 6:05pm**


End file.
